Always, My Lord
by kat0629
Summary: Short and sweet. Jon must say goodbye for now.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Game Of Thrones. This is simply my manipulation of my favorite male lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I stayed for you! I chose a place where I have never belonged over the offer of a brand new life, _for you!_ And now you choose to leave me for a certain death?" His voice was horse and raw; his eyes wild and his hands never erring in their feisty trails through his black, curly locks. "How could—how could you do this Nymeria?"

It killed her to see him in this state. The normally calm and collected Jon Snow was losing his stoic crutch faster than a whore loses her clothes at the sight of gold coins. What could she say to make him understand?

"Jon, please, this has nothing to do with us. I _must _go, for my sister. They will kill her for her knowledge of their abominations, and I cannot stand by wringing my hands while it happens. I do not wish to leave you my love, if it were any other situation I would gladly wash my hands of this nasty game and live to a ripe old age with you. Please, you must understand," she pleaded.

She needed so badly for him to forgive her, to accept her mission, and give her his blessing to leave. It would be the death of her if she must leave with things between them not mended. He was the only light in her never ending darkness; the first man to look at her with love and devotion in his eyes, not wanton lust. She knew that she was bringing him to his breaking point; abandonment was something his existence was accustomed to.

Jon's shoulders tensed, and then released alternatingly for a few moments. Nymeria could almost hear the internal battle within that thick skull of his, and wished wholeheartedly that she could remedy it with just a touch. She reached for him, placing a soft, long-fingered hand lightly on the back of his curls. He let out a deep breath and turned to face the woman his wished to start a family with. He took a long, searching look into her eyes. Slate gray bored into deep violet, and he seemed to finally find the reassurance he was looking for.

"All of my life I have felt alone, unwanted, and ashamed. I did not think I deserved a woman to love, or a family to call my own. I do not know my mother, my father does not know how to feel about me, and the only woman in my life has looked on me for the past eighteen name days of my life with disgust and distaste. Then you stumbled so _graciously_ into my life," he punctuated his joke with a sly smile that melted her heart, "you literally fell right into my arms, and who am I to deny the Gods' will when they have exerted it in so obvious a fashion? I knew from first glance that I was meant to be yours, and you mine. I want you as my wife, as the mother of my children, and possibly the Lady of my estate. For that I can forgive this unbelievably foolish journey that you plan to take." He grasped her neck with both hands, thumbs resting softly on her jaw, forehead pressed to hers.

She laughed and sobbed at once, tears streaming from her eyes as she kissed his lips over and over and over. "I love you Jon Snow, I love you, I love you, I love you," she declared between heated kisses.

"Forever?" He asked as his thumbs brushed across her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Always, my lord," she smiled at him once more before she captured his lips in a searing kiss.

He sucked in a breath and attacked her lips with a fervor she had never before seen in his lovemaking. His hand slid to the nape of her neck, tugging at her white-blonde hair. Her hands grasped headily at his hips, pulling his boiled leather over his head. He gave her his most toe-curling smile as he begun to undo the laces at the back of her dress, and leaned down to suck on the sweet spot just below her ear. She let her head fall back, lips parted in an 'O' as she enjoyed all that was Jon Snow on their last night together.

When the laces were finally loosened, he removed his mouth from her neck and firmly planted them upon hers. He slipped the dress from her shoulders, running his hands down the length of her as it fell.

"You are most beautiful when you wear nothing at all," he murmured against the skin of her shoulder.

"The same could be said for you," she replied as she pushed him back to pull his tunic from his body. When he returned his arms to his sides, she smirked as she drunk in the sight of him. Lean but with ripples of muscle on every inch of him, long, dark curls to frame a defined face, large slate gray eyes framed with thick black lashes. He was enough to make a maiden faint, and she felt undeniable pride as she ran her fingers across his scars. He groaned deep in his throat as he watched her greedily take him in.

"Too many clothes," he grunted impatiently. He pulled her smallclothes over her head, and his hand went to her right breast eagerly as it was exposed. He ran the pad of his thumb over her nipple, making it pebble beneath his ministrations. The left hand gripped her hip firmly; she could tell that he was close to no control. She let out a tinkling laugh as she slipped from his grasp and danced away. He growled as she crawled slowly onto his bed, crooking a finger in his direction. He quickly removed his breeches and pounced.

His raw hunger for her made her core drip with wetness, and she was gasping out short, labored breaths as his hands slid from her ankles to her thighs, teasingly close to her soaking womanhood, and then up to her hips.

"Please Jon, I—I need you, _now_," she purred as her fingers threaded through his midnight locks. He smiled up at her and edged her legs apart, settling between them as he peppered kisses down her stomach. She was panting now, moving her head from side to side as his hot mouth came down on the edge of her mound.

"You'll have to wait a little longer love," he whispered into her folds. He slid his moist tongue down her slit, and then suddenly he was devouring her core. She cried out as he sucked at the bundle of nerves at the top, and slid a finger to tease her entrance. Nymeria bucked her hips against his mouth, needing more and less at the same time, and feeling like she was being broken into so many pieces. His finger found its home inside of her, and she moaned loud enough for the entire castle to hear. She felt him smile against her and lick her bud all the quicker. Teeth were pulling gently at her, fingers stroking her inside. Jon sucked one last time, and her body erupted into a million bursting stars that exploded over and over from her toes to her fingers. She could see nothing as wave after wave of pure ecstasy rolled through her body.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. She gasped for air as he ravaged her neck, and she clung to his shoulders for dear life. He attacked her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she willingly granted him access. He positioned his hips above hers; the tip of his manhood pressing against her folds.

She moaned into his mouth, and he took that as his signal to begin. He gave a firm thrust and buried himself to hilt inside of her in one, swift motion. She cried out as her fingers raked across his shoulder blades, legs wrapping around his hips.

"Oh _god, JON! OH GOD! OHHH!" _

The words tumbled from her lips as he pumped in and out of her swiftly. The fullness that she felt when making love to him made her limbs go numb, her head comprehending nothing but Jon and the feeling of him. He groaned and grunted, sweat beading on his brow as he threaded his hand through her hair at the nape of her neck. She could feel another brink coming for her quickly, and she threw her head back and moaned from deep in her throat. She exploded again, clenching her walls tightly around his member. This was enough for Jon, and he slammed his hips forward one last time as his seed spilled inside of her.

He collapsed onto her chest, both panting and gasping for breath. He kissed her breast as she petted down his curls, and both began to chuckle.

"I will miss you terribly, my lord. But believe me when I say this, I _will _return to you, and we will have a family together. This I swear," she told him, never ceasing in her smoothing of his hair.

He rolled off to lie on her side, and took a long look into the woman he would call wife. His smile warmed her through and through.

"I know Nymeria, and for that I love you," he ended his statement with a firm kiss.

"Forever?" she asked.

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
